You and I Tonight: Sequel?
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: A sort of sequel to my 2011 AkuRoku day fanfic. What were Sora and Riku up to before Roxas walked in and noticed that they were a little too flushed to have been doodling on Riku's cast, like they seemed to be doing? Warning: Yaoi


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Hey, guys! :D So, this is a sequel thingie to my 2011 AkuRoku day oneshot, You and I tonight, as the oh-so-creative title implies. People asked for a sequel, and I couldn't really think of anything, because I didn't want to write something that would make it have to be continued into a longer story. So, I decide to just write what was going on between Sora and Riku before Roxas walked in. You don't have to read You and I Tonight to understand this fic, but if I were you I'd do it anyway, maybe just to understand the context better, but whatever. That's me. *shrugs*Well, enough of my yabbering, go on and read, READ, my fellow yaoi fangirls(-boys?) :D**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"So you guys broke up? For _real_ this time?" The deep voice on the other end of the line was incredulous and _very_ skeptical.

Sora shifted the phone on his left shoulder and took a minute to play the Sun's Song to freeze a ReDead and violently press B to hack at it with the Master Sword. When it fell over and stayed dead, he sighed and answered, "Yeah. I couldn't really stand it with her anymore. I mean sure, she was pretty good in bed, and she was hot, but I just don't feel the same anymore, y'know? Last night was just the last straw. She was completely drunk and all over Tidus, while I was standing right there. I told her we were through and left." He made Link swing his sword a few more times to kill yet another frozen ReDead. Damn he hated those stupid things and their ear-splitting screeches. They reminded him an awful lot of Kairi. "I'm glad it's over, seriously. If I had to watch those two having sex with their eyes one more time, I would have lost my mind."

"That's nasty." Riku made a gagging sound.

"At least you didn't have to s_ee_ it." The brunet shot back. "Oh, and," he added, "speaking of breaking up, when are you gonna end it with Larxene? If you don't do something about her and her whorish ways, I swear on all of my Zelda games _I _will. You probably have all kinds of diseases from her, eeeewwww..."

His best friend's soft laugh reached his ears. "Don't be ridiculous. I've been tested, I'm completely clean. Anyway, I tried to break up with her, but she's too damn clingy. She keeps guilting me into staying with her," he admitted.

Sora scoffed a bit, pausing the game and tossing it on his bed next to him. He wasn't in the mood for the Shadow Temple anyway. "Just grow a pair and tell her to get the hell out of your life, man. You know she's going to drag you down with her."

"Yeah yeah... and please, Sora, we both know who's got more balls."

"Mhm, _me_. You're like a_ girl_. On her period."

Riku was silent for a minute. Then he slyly said, "Yeah? That's not what you said last week."

"Last week...?"

"When I fucked you in a bathroom stall at school so hard a teacher came running because when you came you sounded like you were being murdered?" He waited for Sora to get flustered and start protesting, then interrupted in a high pitched, exaggerated voice, "Oh god, Riku, fuck! I'm coming, _aaaahh harder_! Mmmmnnn~" He ended with a delicious little moan that made Sora want to simultaneously cream his pants and laugh his ass off.

"You're an asshole. I wasn't screaming _that_ hard." Sora grinned, but he knew he had indeed screamed that hard—maybe even harder. It's not like he could control it, and it was Riku's fault for not letting him cover his mouth. He could still feel that hot voice in his ear: _ I want to hear you __**scream**__. _"You give yourself too much credit."

"Whatever, man."

The brunet laughed a bit at the wariness in Riku's voice, before asking, "So, how's your arm?"

"It's okay. I'm really bored, though, Mom won't let me go _anywhere_."

"She'd let you come here, though, yeah?"

"Probably."

"Well then get off your fat ass and come over!" Sora laughed. "Sheesh, why haven't you yet?" He peeked out of his bedroom window and into the one of the large brick house next to him. "I can see you there in your room doing nothing. Is that drool, you braindead moron?"

Riku's aqua eyes flickered to the window and met Sora's amused blue ones. His lips lifted slightly in a little smirk and he casually slipped the fingers of his uninjured arm just underneath the edge of his jeans, lolling his head back like it was the most erotic thing in the world (which, in Sora's mind, it kinda was).

"Sorry, I'm busy," he murmured, "I can't help it, your voice just turns me on, _so bad..._"

"Are you fucking retarded?" Sora said, glaring. "I just _watched _you start when I looked out, idiot."

Riku stuck his tongue out. "It _is_ a sexy voice, though."

"Oh really?" Sora hummed. "Well, if it turns you on so bad, why don't you come see me in person, and I'll see what I can do about it." He hung up before Riku could answer and tossed the phone to the side; he knew the silveret would come running. He always did.

Running his fingers hastily through his wild cinnamon coloured spikes in a futile attempt to tame them, he ran down the stairs and threw open the front door before Riku could even touch the doorknob. Pulling his slightly surprised best friend in, Sora slammed the door shut behind them.

"Long time no see," he quipped, heading over to the kitchen. Riku sighed and followed his hyperactive friend, rounding the corner to see the fridge door wide open, covered in so many photos and memories of him, Sora, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion that it was nearly impossible to tell that it was supposed to be a white surface. "Whataya want to drink?" the brunet asked, poking his head around the door.

Riku chuckled. "I don't care. Whatever is fine."

"Okay, Mister Girly-Man, you get this." Sora reappeared from behind the fridge and handed Riku a pink, strawberry daiquiri flavoured cooler. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Riku took it, muttering a sarcastic, "Thanks a lot."

Sora snorted and walked into the living room. He plopped down onto the black, squishy leather couch. "What do ya wanna do?"

"You're the one who told me to come over," Riku pointed out, sitting next to him.

"You think I plan this shit?" Sora asked with a little _pfft_ sound. He snuggled up to Riku's side, being careful not to hit the cast. An idea popped into his head after a moment of staring at its white, plain surface. "Ooh. We could doodle on your cast, it's so boring right now."

"Sure, I don't care. You got any Sharpies?" Riku took a big gulp of the cooler. Girly, his ass.

"Roxas has tons. I'll go grab them!" Sora scrambled up and took the stairs two at a time. A few moments he was back with a black and white checkered pencil case. Riku opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell does Roxas have this many Sharpies?"

"Hell if I know." Sora grabbed a red and wrote his name in huge, capital letters across the center of the cast, with a little smiley face at the end. Riku's eye twitched and he smiled a bit.

"I'll just watch, since it's my right hand. Just don't draw anything that my mom will get mad over, okay?"

Sora dumped the rest of the Sharpies out, making a rainbow of markers scatter all over the couch. A few landed on the floor, but he didn't really care. "Okay, tell me something to draw."

"Uh..."

"Come on, something you like?" Sora prompted.

Immediately Riku smirked. "Your ass."

And so Sora drew the shape of an ass on his cast, with the words 'Sora's damn fine tappable ass' and an arrow pointing at it. He looked up at Riku's wide eyes with a quirky grin. "I told you not to draw anything my mom would get upset over!" the silveret said, laughing. "What am I gonna do with you?" he sighed jokingly, messing up Sora's spikes even more than they already were.

"You could punish me," Sora said casually, grabbing a dark yellow and drawing the crown necklace he always wore. Riku stopped paying attention to what he was drawing as his mind started wandering towards thoughts of _punishment_s he could be giving Sora right now...Not that they could really be considered punishments.

"Mmm... you _are_ naughty," he said distractedly, like they were having idle chit-chat over tea.

He didn't miss the way Sora straightened up and smiled a little, closing the lid of the neon yellow he'd just used to draw a Paopu fruit. "You think? And what kind of punishment would you give me?" Without looking up, he took a green and drew the leaf of the star-shaped fruit. Their conversation was so casual that it couldn't be anything but senseless teasing. He licked his lips, already feeling a bit horny. He wanted Riku in his pants _now_.

"Well..." Riku was having trouble thinking straight; he hadn't noticed before, but Sora was smelling _really good_ today... The brunet looked up at that moment, giving him a tiny half-smile, his eyes wide and adorable and just so fucking _sexy_ that Riku couldn't even say anything. He just sat there staring, his throat feeling dry. He was tired of teasing anyway. Much to his frustration, the brunet grabbed an orange marker and drew a little flame. "Sora..." he mumbled weakly.

"How 'bout you just fuck me 'til I pass out?" Sora said bluntly, interrupting anything Riku might have said. The silveret made fists and Sora grinned, continuing, "But... Nah... That's probably not a good enough punishment, is it...?" He trailed off, his eyes drifting upwards to see Riku's reaction. The silveret's eyes were already darkening to a murky water color.

"Like _hell_ it isn't," Riku growled grabbing Sora by the waist and yanking him onto his lap. Sora barely had time to grin in victory and toss the Sharpie aside before Riku buried his good hand in Sora's spikes and connected their mouths, hard enough to make the brunet gasp as their teeth clacked. Taking advantage of the sharp intake of air, he slid his tongue into Sora's mouth, coaxing his best friend's tongue to play with his own. Stabilizing himself, Sora put his hands on Riku's hard chest, tracing the defined muscles through the thin T-shirt and sending shivers of pleasure up Riku's spine. Their breaths were already ragged and heavy and their thudding heartbeats drowned out any other sounds. Panting hard, Sora pulled away from Riku's mouth with a resonating smack and closed his lips on the side of the silveret's neck, nibbling softly and making Riku squirm.

Feeling ready to come already, Riku wrapped his good arm around Sora's waist and pulled them closer together, bringing them into full bodily contact. His head fell back as Sora began flicking his tongue around his earlobe and slid his hands under his shirt, ghosting over perked nipples. He hissed and his stomach tightened.

"H-hey," he panted, his eyes rolling back slightly as Sora softly, teasingly rubbed his fingers against them. "_Aaahhh... _Isn't—isn't Roxas gonna b-be home soon_nnnngghh_..."

"Mm, don't care," Sora murmured, licking Riku's neck. The body underneath him shuddered in delight. "We can stop when he gets here..."

Riku really didn't think he'd be able to, but his argument was lost when Sora's hands once again slid across his chest and nipples. He moaned softly, and then louder, as his best friend, encouraged by the sounds, rubbed and teased them between his fingers and bit down on his neck hard enough to make Riku squeak in pain and pleasure than shot straight to his cock. His hips automatically bucked up, and Sora met them with a hard thrust downwards with his own.

Both gasped at the sensation that burst through them and Sora pulled back from Riku's now marked neck, meeting his best friend's flushed face and half-shut eyes. Almost desperately, Riku pulled Sora's face closer to his and closed their lips together again, and Sora felt his hips being grabbed forcefully. In turn he pulled Riku closer, moaning passionately and arching into his best friend—which he supposed was no longer true. There was no way they could be merely friends anymore—neither could deny the sexual attraction between them any longer.

Desperate for more, Sora reached down and grabbed the hard bulge in Riku's strained jeans, squeezing tightly and groaning. He could feel every inch of it and imagined it up his ass; he nearly came from just thinking about it. Riku moaned loudly and bucked wildly into Sora's hand, hungry for more pressure.

"Nngh, Sora," he panted, squirming as his pants were undone, pulled down and out of the way, and Sora's warm fingers wrapped around him. He hissed and chomped on his lips to keep quiet and Sora grinned; he loved it when he got the stoic, calm Riku to lose it like this.

With his tongue, he pried Riku's lip out of his teeth, and planted a soft kiss on the trembling, moist mouth. "Don't do that, you make the sexiest sounds..." he said, squeezing the length in his hand,forcing an alluring, loud cry from the older boy.

"Ahhh...Soraaa..." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his penis was slowly stroked and tugged. Hazily deciding Sora shouldn't be the only one in control, he let go of his thin waist and slid his hand underneath the waistband of Sora's dark jeans, squeezing the supple left cheek of the brunet's ass. That had always been a weak spot for Sora. His blue eyes slid shut and his head fell forward, but he forced himself to keep stroking Riku. The pace faltered, but Riku didn't care; seeing Sora like this was orgasmic enough on its own.

"_Nnhh... Rikuuu..._"

Riku smirked a bit and thrusted his hips up, the familiar feeling of bubbling liquid in his groin getting more and more intense. Sora removed his hand from between Riku's legs and grabbed onto the silveret's shoulders tightly, his forehead falling onto his chest. "Rikuu... p-please," he panted, rolling his hips. They both cried out as their erections ground together, white spots dancing before their eyes. Riku licked Sora's lips and dipped his fingers into his crack, teasing the puckered, twitching hole; it was wet enough already that no lube was necessary. Sora moaned loudly and pushed back against the pressure, trying to get it inside. Their hips were grinding against each others' in an irregular, hectic pace as they tried to fight off their quickly approaching climaxes. The windows were getting a bit foggy from the heat of their exhales and sweat soaked skin.

"Damnit, Riku," Sora panted as one finger eased in, to stopping until it was knuckle deep. "More...c'mon..." Two more fingers slid in and struck that bundle of nerves Riku knew would have Sora screaming and sobbing in absolute ecstasy. The brunet was writhing on top of him, making those sexy faces Riku strongly believed only porn stars should be able to make—The pain, the pleasure and the heat had consumed him, and he was gone.

He moaned Riku's name uncontrollably, grabbing handfuls of that silky silver hair, and Riku couldn't stop himself from chanting Sora's name over and over as well as the brunet's extremely arousing sounds echoed in his head. The scalding heat was getting to be too much. Both of their bodies tensed as their climaxes rushed upon them.

Then, just as they started to fall over the edge, _so close_, the front door opened.

Riku's eyes widened and Sora gasped, snapping back into reality. His unfocused faze concentrated on Riku's face for a minute and it hit him; they had about ten seconds before Roxas would walk in and see them.

"Fuck!" Sora hissed, scrambling off of Riku and doing up his pants as quickly as he could over his erect cock. Riku did the same, cursing the whole while, and sat down, fixing his hair in an attempt to make it look normal again. He grabbed a pillow and threw it on his lap, hiding the very obvious wet tent in his jeans, and hastily whipped his wet sticky fingers on his jeans. Sora heard footsteps and panicked. He plopped down in front of Riku and grabbed a random Sharpie, instantly starting to draw the first thing that came to him; A lollipop. _Fuck_ how his _lollipop_ was hurting. Riku snorted, feeling the same way.

Roxas walked around the corner, and Sora threw the marker aside, ready to attack. Riku stared and wondered idly how he'd gotten his dick to go down so quickly; He still felt like he was gonna explode. He didn't miss the apologetic look that Sora sent him. "We'll finish after," he mouthed, and Riku just nodded,

Never in his life had he wanted to kill something as bad as he did now. He was seething. As Sora berated his obviously humiliated twin, he sat there thinking of multiple curses he wished he could throw at the gods of whatever the fuck made Roxas walk in _at that fucking moment._

"You have a hickey! How the hell did you get a hickey?" Sora was yelling.

"It's not a hickey, I t-told you. I fell."

"On your neck?" Riku asked, a bit more snappishly than necessary. Well, Roxas was the one who had unknowingly deprived him of his orgasm. It wasn't in him to be nice at the moment. Roxas swallowed.

"You can't lie worth shit, Rox, especially not to me." Sora narrowed his blue eyes, looking so ready to eat Roxas' soul that the blond actually looked scared. Riku didn't blame him—Sora was one hell of a threatening kid when he wanted to be. "Tell me how you got that damn hickey!"

Roxas sighed, and mumbled, "Axel."

"What?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time. "Speak up," Riku added. Anything to distract him from the agonising pressure down below...

"I..." Roxas blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "Axel... did it. Now let me go to my room," he said flatly.

Sora's jaw dropped so far that if it wasn't attached to his face, it would have hit the floor. His eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out of his head. Riku just sat there, confused' the name meant nothing to him.

"Who's—" he started, but Sora practically screamed, "Axel did that?" interrupting his before he could even form a question. The brunet began pacing frantically in front of his twin. "What else did he do? You have to tell me! You're my twin! Like my other half! We shared our mother's womb! You have to tell me!"

"Sora," Roxas said quietly, backing away slowly. "I'm going to my room."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Sora howled. Once Roxas was out of earshot, he turned to Riku with an alluring smile. "Meet me in the bathroom in five," he whispered, a seductive promise in his voice, and all Riku could do was nod like a robot as Sora dashed after his twin.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Le unfinished ending yay! Hehe, review please and I'll give you... uh... Riku's cast? Idk o.O**


End file.
